


Samurai Surprise

by QueenofBonks



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lantonio, Romance, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBonks/pseuds/QueenofBonks
Summary: Antonio finds out that Lauren's birthday is coming up. While Lauren and Jayden don't seem to focused on it, Antonio decides to take matters into his own hands and with the help of the other rangers throw Lauren the best surprise birthday party she's ever had. (Birthday Present Story for my friend Scarlett)
Relationships: Lauren Shiba/ Antonio Garcia
Kudos: 8





	Samurai Surprise

Antonio woke up earlier than usual. He looked over at his alarm clock, and decided to go out for a morning walk. He passed by Jayden and Lauren's rooms to see that both Shiba siblings were still asleep. Antonio had moved into Shiba house with Jayden and Lauren almost a year ago. He had also been dating Lauren for a few months now. Antonio took his usual route through the city. He stopped by the local Farmers Market to pick up groceries for the week. As Antonio returned home, he saw the mail was getting dropped off for the day and picked it up. Flipping through the mail, Antonio saw that Lauren's Driver's License had arrived.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I open it to see how the picture came out." Antonio said to himself.

He opened the letter and took Lauren's new license out. Antonio laughed at how stiff Lauren was taking the picture and shook his head. As he was about to put the license back something near the bottom caught his eye.

"Jayden!" Antonio yelled excitedly running inside the house.

"Antonio?" Jayden asked confused from the kitchen.

"Jayden buddy, I was out for a walk and when I came back I got the mail. You'll never believe what I found out!" Antonio told Jayden bursting with excitement. "I can't believe you never told me." He said.

Jayden looked at Antonio confused. "Okay why don't you slow down first, then we can talk?" Jayden asked him.

"What's going on?" Lauren groggily asked as she stepped out her room.

"I don't know. Antonio came here really excited about something." Jayden said.

Lauren yawned and stretched her arms in the air. "It's too early for this. Why don't we have breakfast before whatever Antonio has to talk about." She suggested.

Antonio shook his head. "Lauren I can't believe you of all people would want to wait on this. We don't have that much time." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden asked Antonio again.

"Lauren's birthday is coming up in a few days. I can't believe you guys hadn't mentioned it before." Antonio said.

Jayden and Lauren both grew silent. Antonio looked at them confused until finally Jayden spoke up. "How'd you find out that Lauren's birthday was coming up?" He asked.

"Her driver's license came in the mail." Antonio explained.

"You opened my mail?" Lauren asked Antonio.

"She actually passed?" Jayden asked.

Lauren turned to look at Jayden and frowned. "What do you mean by actually passed?" She asked him.

Jayden shrugged. "Come on sis, even you have to admit with how you were doing just a few days before the test none of us expected you to pass." He said.

"Guys can we focus here!" Antonio said getting their attention back. "What are we going to do for Lauren's birthday?" He asked.

"You don't have to do anything." Lauren quietly said. "Just let me know when breakfast is going to be ready." She said heading back into her room.

Antonio tilted her head in confusion and turned to face Jayden. "I didn't think she'd be so bothered about me opening her mail." He said.

"It's not that Antonio." Jayden said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Birthday's aren't really something you focus on when you're spending your life fighting demons from another world.

Antonio shook his head and began to think. "I've got it!" He explained throwing a fist in the air. "I know how to make sure that this is the best birthday that Lauren has ever had." He said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Antonio. Maybe you should try talking with her before you go out and start making plans." Jayden suggested.

Antonio laughed and smiled greatly. "Relax Jayden, this will turn out fantastico. I know just what to do so she'll have the kind of birthday that she deserves to have. Nothing but the best for my chika." He said.

Antonio spent the rest of the day getting started on making the necessary arrangements for Lauren's Super Birthday Party. The first step would be to gather all of the other Samurai Rangers back to Shiba house. He had all four other rangers on a video message call hoping they'd be able to attend.

"That's so sweet of you to go through all the work of getting us back together for Lauren's birthday." Mia told Antonio.

"I wish Mike would have done something special like that for my birthday." Emily said.

"Hey I went out of my way to get you your favorite ice cream flavor. You have no idea how many different stores I had to go to just to find out they don't sell it anywhere within the nearest 40 kilometers." Mike said defending himself.

Emily smiled and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. "I know and that was the best ice cream I've had since we left the city." She told him.

"If we could get back on task, how are we going to get back to Panorama City in time." Kevin said. "Even with the best of luck on our side for finding travel back we'd barely make it in time." He pointed out.

"You know if you guys take the zords I'm sure you'd get here in no time at all." Antonio suggested.

Kevin crossed his arms firmly in disagreement. "The Samurai zords are for fighting Nighlok, not for being our personal travel. It'd be irresponsible to use them for this." He said.

"Well there's no more Nighlok for the zords to fight anyway." Antonio pointed out.

"He's got a point." Mike said.

"Besides haven't you missed getting to pilot the zords ever since we ended the fight?" Emily asked him.

Kevin sighed in defeat. "Okay, I guess this one time we can take the zords back to the city." He said.

Antonio grinned and jumped up from his seat. "Perfect. I'll see you all in a few days. Now I can't go out and get party supplies otherwise Lauren might catch on. I think Kevin can bring the decorations, Emily and Mike can bring the dessert and games, while Mia brings the food." He said.

"Hold on, do you really think it's a good idea for Mia to be in charge of the food?" Mike asked.

"Don't be so mean Mike. She's been going to culinary school for a really long time now, and besides Lauren always loved Mia's cooking. I'm sure it'll all turn out great" Emily said.

Mia smiled and nodded. "I'll make the best meal I've ever made in my life for Lauren." She said.

"Perfect. Now the last thing we need to worry about is making sure Lauren is out of the house all day so that she can be surprised. It won't be easy since she doesn't leave the house too often, but I have a fantastico idea to take care of that." Antonio said.

"Well then if we all know what we're doing then we should get to work on it as fast as we can." Kevin said.

The rangers each held their morphers toward their webcams and raised them up. "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" They cheered together before one by one disconnecting from the group video chat and getting to work on Lauren's birthday surprise.

The next few days went by rather quick for the samurai rangers as they prepared Lauren's surprise party. When the morning of her birthday finally came Antonio rushed over to Lauren's room and woke her up with the largest hug he had ever given her.

"Antonio?" Lauren asked as she jumped up awake. "What time is it?" She asked trying to look over at her clock, but to no luck as Antonio blocked it off.

"Don't worry about that, I know it's earlier than you usually wake up, but I heard a rumor the other day that there's a legendary group of fish passing by the harbor today. It's migration pattern makes it nearly impossible to track, but if you can catch one it'll make the greatest meal you've ever had." He told her.

Lauren yawned and rubbed her eyes as she tilted her head back and forth. "That sounds great, but I don't think you needed to wake me up just to tell me you'd be out fishing. Just leave a note next time." She told him.

Lauren laid back down in her bed, but Antonio quickly moved her blanket aside. "That's just it Lauren, for a catch this special I can't possibly do it alone. Don't tell Jayden I told you this, but you're much better at fishing than he is. You're the only person I can trust with this job Lauren." Antonio told her.

Lauren smiled and gave Antonio a kiss on the cheek. "Fine I'll help you get your fish. Just know if it isn't as good as you say it is I'm going to pretty mad I woke up early for this." She told him.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Antonio asked her. "You are so cute when you're mad hermosa." He teased her.

Lauren blushed and hid behind her pillow. "Just let me change out of my sleeping ware and I'll meet you at the front gate." She told him.

Antonio grinned heading out of her room and going to prepare his fishing equipment. As he passed by Jayden's room he saw his best friend was still asleep. "I'm sure the other rangers will explain everything to him when they get here." He said to himself.

Antonio and Lauren's fishing date went by fantastically. The two spent all day at the harbor fishing for Antonio's legendary fish. They teased each other whenever one would catch a smaller fish than the other one, or if they lost their fishing rod along the way. By the end of their date, the pair had accumulated enough fish to last them at least a month. Of course they gave most of their catch to fellow fishermen who weren't so lucky. With only three people at Shiba house they didn't need to worry too much about food.

"That was a lot of fun Antonio. It's too bad we never found the rare fish you wanted, but I wouldn't be against going fishing with you again someday." Lauren told Antonio as she put her arm around his waist.

Antonio chuckled as he smiled towards Lauren. "I'm sorry Lauren, but there wasn't a legendary group of fish passing by today. I made that up because I knew if I didn't make the story sound incredible you wouldn't have come with me." He told her.

"Oh Antonio I know I'm not a morning person, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't get up early to do things with you. Back when I was training I woke up really early to train every day, so now that I don't have to I've grown to like sleeping in late. Next time just be honest with me and I'll join you." She told him.

"Well, the fish lie wasn't because it was morning. I actually needed you out of the house for today." Antonio told her.

"Why's that?" Lauren asked Antonio.

She got her answer as she walked back to Shiba House and was greeted by the rest of the Samurai Rangers. "Surprise!" They exclaimed throwing confetti in the air. Lauren looked around to see the house had been filled with decorations, food, games, and presents.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked overwhelmed.

"Antonio called us to let us know that your birthday was coming up. It took a lot of work to get all of this ready in just a few days, but with a little teamwork there's nothing we can't accomplish." Emily told her.

Lauren stood still taking everything in. She gave a weak smile and slowly walked to her room. "Thanks for everything, but I'm a bit tired from fishing. You guys enjoy the party. I'll be in my room." She said.

"Lauren wait up!" Antonio yelled chasing after her.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Jayden softly said to himself.

Antonio managed to catch up with Lauren before she entered her room and blocked her off from getting inside. "Antonio please let me go to my room." Lauren told him.

"Sorry, but no can do. Your friends came all this way on short notice to help you celebrate. Are you really going to shut yourself in your room when there's a party going on just for you?" Antonio asked her.

Lauren said nothing, but turned away to avoid eye contact with Antonio. "I told you that you didn't have to do anything. Just tell your friends to go home Antonio." She said.

"They're your friends too Lauren. They wouldn't have come all this way if they didn't care just as much as Jayden and I do. Now come on let's go celebrate your birthday." He said.

"Just stop Antonio. Stop trying to give me a birthday when I don't want one." Lauren yelled at him.

"Why should I? You deserve this Lauren. You deserve to be happy. That's all I want is for you to be happy." Antonio said.

"Then send them home!" Lauren yelled. "What'll make me happy is for this whole thing to be over and for everyone to just move on." She said through angry tears.

Antonio hung his head, but stood firmly blocking Lauren from her room. "Do you want me to go to then?" He asked her. "I can leave if that's what you really want."

"Antonio I didn't mean it like that please." Lauren said reaching her hand out to his. "I'm not trying to be ungrateful for this, but you just don't understand."

"Jayden said that birthday's aren't really something you focus on when you're spending your life fighting demons from another world, but the fight is over Lauren. I know fighting the Nighloks robbed you of a lot growing up, but you still have a long life ahead of you." Antonio told her.

Lauren collapsed in tears and hugged Antonio as she sobbed. "Every year on my birthday all I could think of was another year I hadn't mastered the sealing symbol. Another year I was putting Jayden and the rest of the world in danger." She told him.

"You don't have to live with that pressure anymore Lauren. Let's celebrate today not for the years that you lost, but for the years we'll all get to live happy now that we don't have to fight." Antonio told her.

Antonio wiped away Lauren's tears and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Antonio. I don't deserve having someone like you." She said.

"Don't worry about it hermosa. I already told you that you deserve to be happy, and I'll do whatever I can to keep my chika happy." Antonio said.

Lauren smiled and kissed Antonio wrapping her arms around his waist. "Come on let's go downstairs before Mike finishes all the cake." She joked. "Thank's Antonio, for helping to make this birthday fantastic.

"I think you mean fantastico." Antonio joked. The pair laughed and headed downstairs hand in hand so the party with the other Samurai Rangers could finally begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short story. I know some parts of the story went by rushed and it would've been longer, but I needed to get it out today for my amazing friend's birthday. I never knew there was anyone else who shipped Lantonio like I did until I met you. This ship led me to having a great friend so for your birthday nothing seemed better than writing a short Lantonio story. Tried not to make it too sad this time, but you know us, we love to suffer. Happy birthday my friend.


End file.
